Mr Bill and the Package
by DalyGalaxy
Summary: Hello FanFiction authors and readers this is DalyGalaxy. Today I have wrote my first ever FanFiction story that I decided to do it about Mr. Bill. That's right Mr. Bill. Now a quick history story about Mr. Bill he started as a clay mated Saturday Night Live skit years ago. But now has become a infamous clay mation icon. I decided to do him as start because he is short and simple.


Mr. Bill and the Package

The scene begins outside of Mr. Bill's house on a beautiful typical sunny day with a white small doll house sized house located underneath a big tree with a small mail box in his front yard and a small garage next to his house. On a typical beautiful sunny day with beautiful background scenery with trees and birds chirping in the back ground. Now onto the second scene the camera starts to zoom in a little more and more closer to this little house until we reach his front door. Now the story begins after that close shot of his door next we immediately cut to our main character of the story. Now we cut to the scene of the living room of this small house where we see a our main character Mr. Bill who is a small white clay mation figure man with blonde hair, a red nose, red lips, blue eyes, who wears a red shirt and blue pants. Also with him is his yellow dog name Spot. He is sitting on his couch in the living room of his house and watching tv and eating pop corn. The show he is watching is a documentary about cheetahs. He then says to his dog spot.

Bill: Well Spot what another great day of watching tv and eating this delicious pop corn he said. Well next time I should add a little bit more butter to it he said.

Spot the dog then barks back at him. Then continues to watch tv until he got up to use the bathroom. Then Spot while Bill was in the bathroom got up onto the couch where he was sitting and then eat some of his pop corn and changed the tv channel to another show which was a soap opera romance show. Then we hear the toilet flush then Spot immediately got down from the couch and turns the channel back to the channel Bill was watching. Then Bill walks out of the bathroom and then walks back to the living. Then spot immediately got off the couch where he was sitting as Bill walked back into the room. Then Bill sat back down and then continued back to eating and watching tv. Then we hear the door bell ring. Next Mr. Bill then hears his door bell ring and then got surprised to see who could it be? Next Mr. Bill walks up to the door and then opens it to see. It was the post man (who was huge compared to Mr. Bill) with a small (big compared to Bill's size) box for Mr. Bill. Then the post man placed the box in front of him and then said package for Mr. Bill. Then Mr. Bill said that's me and then the postman asked Bill to sign for it which he did but was hard for him because he was small and so was his pen he used to sign it so his signature was small on the postman's delivery paper but the post man was able to read it. Then the post man said to Bill have a nice day and left. Then Mr. Bill carried his box (which was as big as himself) but was able to carry it into his house and then into his living room because the box wasn't very heavy. Now Bill is excited about opening his package.

Bill: Oh My Goodness! Oh My Goodness! Oh My Goodness! Spot! What could it be!?

Spot: Barked in excitement to he was also carious to see what is inside the box.

But Before Mr. Bill opened the box he saw that there is a letter attached to his box. The letter saids (Hello Mr. Bill my name is John I'm a huge fan of your tv show and wanted to give you a surprise of my appreciation. You know what about your show which is always about your cariousity always getting the best of you and then you killed. My favorite thing about your show is about you always getting killed! That is what your show is well known for and what I love about it. So this box is my tribute to your show. Now if you dare to open this box or not. It will be a test to see if you have changed or not after all of these years. So I hope you enjoy your surprise inside the box. I suggest opening it! Sincerely your big fan John.) Mr. Bill liked the letter and thought well this is from one of my beloved fans so I will definately open it!

Then Spot barked at Mr. Bill.

Bill: Spot what! you know me Spot I love surprises.

Spot: Barked said called the bomb squad!

Bill: What Spot are you nuts!

Bill: This box is not a bomb Spot?

Then Mr. Bill grabbed a knife and started to open but as Bill was cutting it open his dog Spot ran away.

Bill: Spot! Where are you going you are going to miss the surprise!

Bill: Oh well!

This Bill finished cutting it open and then started opening it!

Bill: Oh My Goodness Oh My Goodness Oh My Goodness Oh My Goodness what can it be!

He then finally opens it to see it was a bomb! C-4 explosive attached to a detonator with a timer on the detonator saying 10 seconds counting down to zero to explode starting by the very second that Mr. Bill opened the box.

10,9,8

Bill: Uh Oh!

7,6,5,4

Bill: OOOOOOHHHHHH NNNNNNOOOOOO!

3,2,1,0

KAAAA-BOOOOMMMM!

Then Mr. Bill and his house explodes into a huge flame ball. With pieces of himself and his house going everywhere and Skyhigh!

With his dog Spot seeing the whole explosion from a distants who got out of the house in time. Then Mr. Bill's burnt head lands right next to Spot.

Bill: Wow Holy Crap! Spot I should not of opened the box! You were right it was another trick.

Spot: barked said well Bill you at least made it out somewhat ok.

Bill: Well you know me and my audience this is always what happens to me in my show.

Bill: Well I hope you enjoyed my show.

That's right Bill well I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction story that I decided to do it of Mr. Bill. That's right! Well now you other Fanfiction authors I hope you add me as a favorite author in the future because next I plan on writing more interesting stories. So check me and them out!


End file.
